Total Drama McLean Island
by Beacon Sword Dancer
Summary: Welcome back campers to an all new season of Total Drama featuring you! That's right, it's your chance to have a shot at the million dollars on Chris's newest and most extreme season yet. APPS WANTED.


**Hello there Total Drama Fans! Nice to meet you all here in this humble little piece of fiction.**

 **Now I know what you must be thinking about seeing another one of these application stories. Oh God not another one of th** **ese throw away pieces of garbage. They never even finish it all the way through and barely any effort goes into them.**

 **Well lucky for the fans of Total Drama, I am here to answer your call. I am a creative writing student currently in high school that would love to write with admirable characters in this universe. I will be taking this all the way to the end. Really I will! I already made the blood oath so we are set to go!**

 **So if you just want to see the application go ahead, it's at the bottom of this chapter. However if you wan** **t to see a little commercial for the series that I put together...let us begin.**

* * *

A camera pans over Pahkitew Island with Chris Mclean's voice calling over the view.

"Hello and welcome to another season of Total Drama campers! Man was last season a blast or what? Evil geniuses, romances that were so abundant we needed a flow chart to keep track of them, and the island almost exploded, mortally harming our contestants!"

Camera zooms in on Chris flying over the island inside a chopper. Flashing a ten out of ten smile his voice exploded out. "It was awesome! None of the producers even got a lawsuit over the whole..." A tree exploded out from the island and shot up at the chopper.

The pilot let out a girlish scream and swerved to the right avoiding the rocket tree.

"Hey! Watch it over there, I'm trying to do a commercial!" Chris yelled holding onto the chopper's door with an iron grip. Smiling back at the camera he resumed his lines. "Yeah the Island is still a little buggy after Scarlet messed with it. Unfortunately until it's fixed the producers say I can't send anyone on it." Blowing some hair out of his face he looked over to the pilot. "They said it would be a liability nightmare or something like that."

Panning over to Chef piloting the chopper all he seemed to do was shake his head and fly away from the island.

"Thankfully me and my team of...experts? Yeah experts, have found a suitable replacement for Pahkitew Island!" Chris closed the chopper door and the scene suddenly changed.

Now he was placed in front of a very decayed looking wooden dock on a beach. "Yes indeed, our new location happens to be coming out one of the greatest family histories of the world! Mine!"

The camera pans back to see a very lush green island out in the middle of a foggy ocean. "Welcome to the recently discovered, long lost, McLean private island! Owned by my great grandfather, this island served my family for generations." Chris's voice said with the camera circling the island in a dramatic fashion.

"That is until my grandfather mysteriously vanished on this very soil." Chris said the camera flashing back on him standing aside a makeshift camp bonfire with a stick of marshmallows. "Legend has it that one day his boat broke down before he could leave the island and that his spirit still remains on these hallowed grounds." Taking a bite out of the marshmallow he laughed. "Nice ghost story right?"

The camera flashed to him walking alongside a beach. "This season will be our most extreme yet with 13 all new campers ready to break out into fame and win the prize!" At the fortune part he pulls a silver suitcase from behind him and opens it up. Revealing the staggering amount of dollar bills. "One. Million. Dollars! And the chance to be apart of one of the greatest reality shows in history!

Flashing him again to the inside of what appeared to be a rancid decaying mess hall Chris grinned. "And you get to be one of those lucky campers." He said pointing to the camera. "That's right, the chance of a lifetime is knocking at your own doorstep kids."

The camera angle flashed to a beachside filled with pigeons. "A chance to see the local wildlife." The pigeons looked to the cameraman with angry eyes and started flying towards his position cawing wildly. A girly scream was heard as the camera went into static.

The camera flashed inside a room with old war relics. "A chance to glimpse into the McLean history!" One of the relics, possibly an old war cannon fired off breaking a hole into the wall.

The camera flashed onto Duncan who was currently sitting in jail with an orange jumpsuit. "And with a divine miracle, finally get outside your house and do something with your life!"

As Chris finished Duncan looked up and recognized the camera. "Chris?!" His face morphed into one of pure rage and he grasped the bars of his cell. "Just wait till I get out of here you little-" The camera's shot ended in static.

The camera then flashed back to Chris holding up a marshmallow. "Will you survive and win the million?" He tossed the marshmallow and it fell into a nearby fire burning it up. "Or will you be voted out like those who have come before?"

Smiling Chris walked over to a nearby docked chopper on the ground. Getting inside he signaled Chef to start flying up. "There will be new challenges, new locations but we still keep the same old pain for our campers! So please audition to be a part of-" The Camera flashed outwards with each of his next words. "Total. Drama. McLean Island!"

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading that little opening commercial for my story. If you didn't read it and just skipped to the end for the audition here it is and the rules applying to it.**

 **Rule #1: No Mary Sues, I will literally throw the bits of data used for their application away into a bonfire and eliminate them personally.**

 **Rule #2 You are free to send your application directly to my inbox VIA PM and you are also able to send them VIA review.**

 **Rule #3 I get that while these are your characters, when you hand them over to me in this story, their fates are in my hands. Don't complain if they are eliminated first or do not win.**

 **Rule #4 You are free to submit multiple applications for multiple characters. Don't be afraid to send me a bunch because I will look them over with the same detail as everyone else's.**

 **I think that should be about it for the rules, pretty simple to follow. Here is the application used in this work of fiction.**

 **Full Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Flaws:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Sexuality :**

 **Personality:**

 **Bio:**

 ***Looks**

 **Normal Clothes:**

 **Sleeping Clothes: Swimming Clothes:**

 **Hair Style And Color:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Skin tone:**

 ***In The Competition***

 **Reason of entering:**

 **Strategy to win:**

 **How will they interact with Chris:**

 **How will they interact with the other contestants:**

 **Reaction being eliminated first:**

 **Reaction being eliminated before merge:**

 **Reaction being eliminated after merge:**

 **Reaction being the runner up:**

 **Reaction being the winner:**

 **Do they want to have a romance?:**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **And that will be it for now my future campers! I await to hear from you all in due time, hopefully Chef and Chris don't get too impatient waiting!**


End file.
